


Как не влюбиться в коллегу по съемкам

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, non-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl





	Как не влюбиться в коллегу по съемкам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Avoid Falling For Your Co-star, Roommate And/Or Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74873) by apostrophee. 



Эта идея кажется Дженсену ужасной. Вообще-то, он считает большинство случайных идей Джареда ужасными, потому что в девяти случаях из десяти так и есть. Например, как в тот раз, когда Джаред убедил его пробраться в птичий питомник зоопарка Лос-Анджелеса прямо перед закрытием. Плохая идея, очень плохая и глупая идея. К вашему сведению, от эму пахнет сгнившей капустой, и они имеют склонность плевать в лицо всем, кто оказывается в метре от них. Дженсен и Джаред могут это подтвердить.   
Но эта идея еще хуже, хуже, чем в тот раз, когда они решили положить халапеньо в мартини. Эта идея просто глупая. Жить вместе? Джаред действительно только что предложил Дженсену переехать к нему? Жить с ним? Совместно? Ага. Предложил. И говорил совершенно серьезно, потому что, хотя Дженсен и слышит, как Джаред смеется на другом конце линии, он с уверенностью может сказать, что Джаред не шутит.  
\- У меня огромный дом, - не унимается Джаред, - и все комнаты на первом этаже пустуют. Ты там можешь целый магазин открыть.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что... – Дженсен замолкает. Он пытается придумать уважительную причину, почему не может переехать к Джареду. Он, правда, пытается, серьезно, но в голову ничего не приходит. Как будто его мозг перестал работать. – Я не хочу лезть в твое личное пространство.  
\- Ты и так всегда в моем личном пространстве.  
\- Размечтался, – Дженсен смеется, но получается немного визгливо, и он рад, что Джаред тоже смеется и не слышит этого. – Старик, что же мне делать? Мне нужно освободить квартиру к десятому, а к двадцатому я должен уже быть в Питтсбурге. Черта с два я смогу найти квартиру за одну неделю. Никаких шансов. Черт, я готов просто придушить Тима.  
\- Как я и сказал, просто переезжай ко мне. Я с тебя даже за аренду брать не буду.  
\- Спасибо, но я не могу. Я буду чувствовать себя халявщиком, и кончится все тем, что ты меня возненавидишь, потому что я съем твой последний кусок сыра. А потом я поставлю тебе фингал, когда ты спрячешь пульт от телека, и нашей дружбе придет конец. Это будет ужасно.  
Джаред какое-то время молчит, потом выдает еще одну идею:  
\- Ну, раз уж ты не хочешь воспользоваться моим щедрым предложением пожить в моем особняке – бесплатно, позволь заметить, – можешь хотя бы хранить у меня свое барахло, если не найдешь жилье до пятницы. Я, возможно, пробуду в Техасе до конца июня, так что меня точно не разозлит пара коробок, валяющихся в гостиной. К тому же мой приятель однажды держал свои вещи на одном из этих платных складов и вроде бы забыл заплатить за неделю или опоздал с платежом, потому что, когда он наконец через месяц пришел за своим барахлом, то обнаружил, что хозяин все продал. У них, вроде, есть такое правило, но они не говорят, что могут так поступить, даже не предупредив тебя! А я бы не хотел, чтоб твои детские фотки всплыли бы где-нибудь на e-bay только потому, что ты на один день просрочил платеж.  
\- Чувак, ты вообще останавливаешься передохнуть, когда говоришь? – Дженсен ухмыляется, накручивая телефонный шнур на палец, а потом смеется над собой, потому что:  
а) ему давно пора потратиться на беспроводной телефон, потому что на дворе вообще-то двадцать первый век, и ему стоило прикупить такой еще лет десять назад, и  
б) он действительно только что накрутил шнур на палец, как влюбленная школьница, болтающая по телефону со своим парнем?

***

[с наладонника Дж.Р. Эклза]

Причины, по которым переезжать к Джареду Падалеки было бы ужасной, ужасной идеей:  
1) Джаред храпит. _V_  
2) Джаред громко храпит. _V_  
3) Джаред храпит так громко, что будит даже своих собак. _V_  
 ~~4) У Джареда очень красивые волосы, и иногда сложно удержаться и не прикоснуться к ним, особенно, когда он только что проснулся, и волосы торчат в разные стороны и лезут в глаза, отчего он выглядит заспанным и милым. _VVV_~~  
4) Иногда ты говоришь во сне и можешь сказать что-нибудь странное или компрометирующее. _V_  
5) Ты видишь Джареда пять дней в неделю, так что еще и жить с ним было бы как... слишком много хорошего. Или плохого. Или хорошего, которое может стать плохим. Как-то так. _V_  
6) Наверное, не очень хорошая идея жить с тем, с кем ты вроде как хочешь заняться сексом. _V_

***

Джаред пытается убедить себя, что голос Дженсена в телефоне совсем не кажется ему усталым. Потому что, если он задумается об этом, то в голову полезут и другие мысли. Мысли о губах Дженсена и о белозубой улыбке, и о янтарных веснушках, рассыпанных по переносице, и о всяких других случайных вещах, которые не имеют никакого отношения к важным мировым вопросам вроде глобального потепления или обращения президента к Конгрессу. Джаред не собирается признаваться самому себе в том, что влюблен в Дженсена. Нет. Так же, как он не был влюблен в Пола Франкса в девятом классе или в Уэсли Брауна в выпускном. Потому что Джаред не бисексуал и не гей, и не сексуально неопределившийся – никто из тех, о ком Эдна Энни Пру могла бы написать рассказ. Просто иногда друзья-мужчины нравятся Джареду немного больше, чем он хотел бы признать, но в большинстве случаев в этом нет никакой сексуальной подоплеки. Правда. Честно! В случае с Полом Джареду просто очень нравилась его машина. А Уэсли отлично целовался, но это был выпускной вечер, и кто-то налил водки в пунш, и Джаред почти не помнит ничего из случившегося до и после того, как Уэсли сказал: «Ты всегда на меня смотришь» и «Я тоже на тебя смотрю» своим низким хрипловатым голосом. И все, что Джаред знает сейчас наверняка – то, что у Дженсена самый прекрасный на свете смех. Самый лучший.  
Сегодня один из тех дней, когда Джаред проснулся в плохом настроении, и когда Дженсен говорит ему, что тоже встал не с той ноги, Джаред решает - это как-то связано с тем, что на дворе май. Он ничего больше не говорит, просто: «Это май», и все, как будто Дженсен должен каким-то образом понять, что это значит. Как будто Дженсен должен разбираться в этих джаредовых высказываниях в духе Йоды. И когда Дженсен только бормочет: «Ага... май...», а потом замолкает, то Джаред чувствует какую-то непонятную тяжесть в груди. Точнее, не тяжесть, а непонятную дрожь, которая заставляет Джареда тоже замолчать и только дышать в трубку.  
\- Повезло с поиском квартиры?  
\- Ни один из риэлторов мне не перезвонил, - Дженсен зевает, и Джаред представляет, как тот валяется на кровати под тонким гостиничным одеялом. В Остине сейчас девять вечера, значит в Пенсильвании всего десять, а Дженсен обычно не ложится спать до полуночи. Даже если он измотан после многочасовой съемки сцены драки, то все равно не засыпает, пока в телевизоре не начинает болтать Леттерман.  
\- Как проходят съемки?  
\- Долго. А у тебя? – тянет Дженсен, и Джаред неосознанно начинает копировать его акцент.  
\- Та же фигня. Снимали почти двенадцать часов. Весь день бегал по лесу. Тошнит уже от деревьев, – Джаред смеется и даже не думает, что это странно, когда его рука скользит под резинку трусов. Это совсем не странно, что его рука лежит на члене, потому что ничего в этом такого нет. Он ведь не дрочит. Просто держит там руку, ему так удобно и тепло.   
Дженсен дышит в трубку, и в какую-то секунду Джаред может поклясться, что слышал, как тот издал тихий стон, но уже поздно, Джаред устал, и только он напрягает слух, чтобы лучше расслышать, как Дженсен откашливается и переключает его в режим ожидания, чтобы ответить на другой звонок.  
Через несколько секунд он снова на линии, только чтобы сказать, что перезвонит утром. Позвонила его мама, и она сходит с ума, потому что его младшая сестра случайно оставила на видном месте свой логин и пароль для MySpace, а миссис Эклз не представляла, что такое MySpace, когда полезла в интернет, чтобы найти рецепт курицы в винном соусе. Похоже, Маккензи очень нравится фотографировать себя полуголой и размещать эти фотки в интернете.  
\- Нужно успокоить ее, прежде чем она рванет в Хьюстон, чтобы надавать Мак подзатыльников.  
Джаред смеется.  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи. – Его голос звучит нежнее, чем ему хотелось бы.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джаред.  
Дженсен тоже произносит это очень мягко.

***

[из телефона Дж.Т. Падалеки]

28 мая 2008  
список дел

• перезвонить Джеффу  
• отвести Сэди на ежегодный осмотр  
• позвонить Сэнди  
• не звонить Сэнди  
• избегать Сэнди  
• перезвонить маме  
• сдать вещи в химчистку  
• отправить сообщение Дженсену  
• и позвонить ему

***

Кому: Дженсен Эклз   
От кого: Дарнелл Джонс   
Тема: Дома в аренду

Здравствуйте, Дженсен, надеемся, у вас все хорошо? На основании вашего запроса мы составили список из нескольких домов, которые, как нам кажется, должны наилучшим образом удовлетворить ваши потребности. Если вам что-то понравится, мы в любое время можем назначить встречу, чтобы вы смогли посмотреть дом лично либо виртуально. Пожалуйста, дайте нам знать, если ваши предпочтения изменились, и мы будем рады подобрать вам жилье в соответствии с вашими потребностями.

Дарнелл Джонс, агент по недвижимости  
Недвижимость Британской Колумбии

\----------  
Кому: Дарнелл Джонс   
От кого: Дженсен Эклз   
Тема: RE: Дома в аренду

Привет, Дарнелл, спасибо за информацию. Не думал, что когда-нибудь можно будет купить дом с помощью ноутбука, не вставая с дивана. Технологии – это здорово. Эти дома чудесные, но, к сожалению, не совсем то, что я ищу. Мне бы хотелось что-нибудь поменьше, и желательно с мебелью, и подальше от города. Я вернусь в Ванкувер ровно через тридцать пять дней, так что время действительно поджимает, поэтому, если у вас появятся еще какие-нибудь варианты, пожалуйста, держите меня в курсе.

Дженсен Эклз

***

Джареду снится этот повторяющийся сон, в котором он появляется на съемочной площадке голым, но чувствует при этом отнюдь не унижение. Он смеется каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь из съемочной группы смотрит на него в шоке или одна из гримерш – та, что всегда заменяет Шэннон – вскрикивает и показывает на его член. Джаред с гордостью демонстрирует свое хозяйство. Он выступает так, как будто он не просто невероятный, а самый лучший на свете, как будто таких, как он, не было и не будет. Он – Великий Пуба, потому что у него очень большой член, и он не боится его демонстрировать, чтобы все сами увидели, насколько большой. Потом во сне он сталкивается с Дженсеном у палатки, где завтракает группа, и внезапно приходит в себя. Понимает вдруг, что он абсолютно голый, что его причиндалы в буквальном смысле болтаются на ветру, и его рвет в тарелку с овощной лазаньей.   
На этом месте Джаред всегда просыпается. Он видит этот сон уже пятнадцатый раз подряд, но по-прежнему не понимает его смысла. Что это значит? Какое скрытое сообщение шлет ему его подсознание?   
Может, не стоило ему перед сном есть седьмой кусок пиццы с пепперони, колбасой и ананасом?

***

[Доброе утро, Джаред! У вас 3 текстовых сообщения и 2 голосовых сообщения]

Почему ты меня избегаешь?  
 _Сэнди 9.45 02.06.08_  
\---  
Я больше так не могу, Джаред. Ты знаешь, о чем я  
 _Сэнди 10.02 02.06.08_  
\---  
Прости  
 _Сэнди 10.12 02.06.08_  
\---  
Я знаю  
 _Джаред 10.13 02.06.08_  
\---  
Я люблю тебя  
 _Сэнди 10.17 02.06.08_  
\---  
Я тоже тебя люблю  
 _Джаред 10.17 02.06.08_  
\---  
Прости меня, за все  
 _Сэнди 10.19 02.06.08_  
\---  
И ты меня  
 _Джаред 10.21. 02.06.08_  
\---  
Между нами уже давно все не так  
 _Сэнди 10.12 02.06.08_  
\---  
Мы можем попытаться все исправить?  
 _Джаред 10.25 02.06.08_  
\---  
Я знаю, что на самом деле ты этого не хочешь((( И не уверена, хочу ли я  
 _Сэнди 10.25 02.06.08_  
\---  
Я больше ни в чем не уверен  
 _Джаред 10.26 02.06.08_

***

\- Мама, ей двадцать два года. Она в состоянии жить одна. К тому же, я уверен, она не хочет, чтобы ее старший брат таскался повсюду за ней и ее друзьями.   
Дженсен вздыхает и устало трет глаза. От него пахнет ужасной смесью кукурузного сиропа и бензина. От искусственной крови, которую гример размазала по щекам и губам, ужасно чешется кожа, и Дженсен уверен, что у него на эту субстанцию какая-то негативная реакция, но до того, как он сможет ее смыть, осталось еще несколько часов. Он может смириться с сыпью на коже и распухшими губами, но носить теплое пальто в разгар июня здесь, в Питтсбурге, Пенсильвания, когда на улице на градус холоднее, чем в огне, и градусов на десять жарче, чем в аду – это выше его сил.  
\- Я не доверяю ее подругам, Дженсен. У одной из них розовые волосы... розовые, Дженсен! Розовые волосы!  
Дженсен старается не смеяться над обиженным тоном матери, но не сдерживается.  
\- Мама!  
\- Ты смеешься надо мной, мальчик? Не смей смеяться! Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о благополучии Мак, и она твоя младшая сестра, ты тоже должен о ней заботиться!  
\- Мак умная девочка, мама. Она не натворит глупостей, а эта девушка с розовыми волосами, которую ты объявила новым Антихристом – Робин, и она очень милая. Бога ради, она учится на юриста, поэтому я сомневаюсь, что в эти выходные она тоже выкинет какую-нибудь глупость и попадет в полицию. И к твоему сведению, мама: в розовых волосах нет ничего плохого. Розовый – это цвет счастья.  
Мама медленно выдыхает, и Дженсен знает, что в этот момент на другом конце линии, за несколько сотен миль отсюда, в уютном чистеньком доме в пригороде Далласа, штат Техас, его мама кипит от злости.  
\- И все равно их повезет Джош, - заявляет она сухо.  
\- А что Мак думает о том, что старший брат будет нянчиться с ней на рок-концерте?  
\- Конечно, она не обрадовалась, но я ее убедила.  
\- Дай угадаю: ты сказала, что не купишь билет, если она не согласится, чтобы Джош ее вез?  
Мама замолкает, и Дженсен снова смеется, только на этот раз очень тихо, потому что не хочет злить ее еще больше. Иногда его мама может быть немного... властной, нелепой, подавляющей, раздражающей и, если быть совсем честным, той еще занозой в заднице, но Дженсен не может ее винить за это. Она всегда была из того «беспокойного» типа людей, но желала при этом только добра. Просто иногда она немного перебарщивала с любовью и защитой.  
\- Ты уже нашел себе квартиру? – меняет она тему.  
\- Пока нет, и я начинаю волноваться. У меня осталось всего три недели, потом нужно будет возвращаться в Ванкувер, а я так и не нашел дом, который бы был не слишком большим и слишком дорогим или не был бы слишком маленьким и слишком дорогим.   
\- Сколько домов тебе уже показали?  
\- Шестнадцать.  
\- Шестнадцать? И ни один тебе не понравился?  
\- Не то, чтобы не понравился, - начинает Дженсен, - просто они... они не подходили. Сложно решить, хочешь ли ты переехать в дом, основываясь только на его фотографиях. Я думал, что смогу приехать в выходные и посмотреть их лично, но времени ни на что не хватает.  
\- Тебе стоило позаботиться обо всем этом до того, как съезжать со старой квартиры.  
\- Да, я знаю... знаю, мама. Джаред предложил переехать к нему, если я не смогу найти жилье и, если честно, я все чаще склоняюсь к тому, чтобы проверить, в силе ли еще его предложение.  
Голос мамы становится тише, ровнее, и Дженсен настораживается.  
\- Ты уверен, что это умный поступок? – спрашивает она.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – отвечает он вопросом на вопрос, а внутри у него что-то скручивается в тугой узел.  
\- Жить со своим другом – не очень хорошая идея. Милый, очень часто после такого дружба заканчивается.  
\- Помнишь тот год, когда я жил с Таем и Мэттом? И мы по-прежнему друзья.  
\- Дорогой, тебе было девятнадцать, и ты с ними не работал. Да, вы жили вместе, но вы были так заняты своими делами, что почти не видели друг друга. С Джаредом ты работаешь с утра до вечера. Не пойми меня неправильно, он чудесный молодой человек, и вы двое как братья, но подумай об этом. Ты справишься, если будешь видеть его круглые сутки, изо дня в день?  
«Да, да, тысячу раз да!» - думает Дженсен.  
\- Я понял, о чем ты... – отвечает он и больше ничего не успевает сказать, потому что в трейлер заглядывает один из ассистентов и говорит, что его ждут в гримерной.  
Чертов кукурузный сироп. У него точно будет какая-нибудь дурацкая сыпь.

***

Кому: Дж.Т. Падалеки   
От кого: Дженсен Эклз   
Тема: Подумай об этом

Чувак, я так и не нашел себе квартиру. Ты не против, если я поживу у тебя неделю-две? Только пока не найду для себя подходящее место?

Дженсен

\---  
Кому: Дженсен Эклз   
От кого: Дж.Т. Падалеки   
Тема: RE: Подумай об этом (мудила!)

Это круто! Живи, сколько хочешь. Ключи все еще у тебя? 

Джаред  
"Tell me all the places we could go.  
And count the headlights passing on the road,  
A long, long time ago..."  
Better Than Ezra, At The Stars 

\---  
Кому: Дж.Т. Падалеки   
От кого: Дженсен Эклз   
Тема: RE: RE: Подумай об этом (мудила!) Сам мудила!

Нет, я положил их обратно под камень. Спасибо, старик.

Дж

***

Дженсен не спрашивает кто, что, когда, где и почему, когда Джаред рассказывает ему, что они с Сэнди больше не вместе, и за это Джаред будет ему вечно благодарен. Тихим и немного усталым голосом Дженсен говорит, что ему жаль, и видит бог, это правда, хотя и не полная, но правда. Сэнди милая девушка, веселая, симпатичная, умная и прочее, и прочее. Но было в ней что-то, что Дженсену не нравилось. Нет, не так, ему в ней все нравилось. Все, за исключением того факта, что Джаред ее любил.  
Дженсен признается в этом только трем людям: Джейсону, Стиву и своему лучшему другу с седьмого класса Таю. Он немного «неравнодушен» к Джареду Падалеки. Ничего серьезного, ничего такого, о чем стоило бы рассказывать семье. Просто какое-то чувство, незначительное, но все равно достаточно серьезное, чтобы Дженсен знал, что оно есть, и оно настоящее. Как будто что-то постоянно ныло в голове или в сердце, или в штанах, вроде того – назойливо и ужасно раздражающе. Но он не собирается рассказывать об этом Джареду. Это было бы очень плохой идеей.  
Есть некий... аспект в жизни Дженсена, о котором Джаред не знает, хотя Джейсон и Стив пытались его просветить, к большому неудовольствию Дженсена. Но, несмотря на все их шутки о любви Дженсена к «задницам и яйцам» и комментарии о «симпатичном прикрытии» каждый раз, когда Данниль оказывалась поблизости, до Джареда, к счастью, так и не доходило. Джаред умный парень, но иногда действительно невнимательный, и Дженсен за это благодарен. Так благодарен, что даже больно... точнее, чешется.  
Гребаная фальшивая сиропная кровь.

***

[из блокнота]

_Чего не делать, пока Дженсен живет здесь:  
1) Не пялься на Дженсена, когда он говорит. Это очень плохо. Когда ты на него пялишься, тебе хочется сделать что-то очень, очень глупое.  
2) Ни при каких обстоятельствах не предлагай понырять голышом. Не делай этого, какой бы голубой и волшебной ни казалась вода в лунном свете. (И не используй в разговоре с ним слово «волшебный»).  
3) Старайся не употреблять слишком много алкоголя. От него ты глупеешь, становишься беспечным и чуток возбуждаешься, так что ни при каких обстоятельствах не злоупотребляй. Никогда.  
4) Не заходи в ванную, когда он принимает душ. Неважно, если ванная на втором этаже опять засорилась, ты никогда, никогда НИКОГДА не должен заходить в ванную, когда там Дженсен. Если желание пописать слишком сильное, отлей в кусты.  
5) Прежде чем ссать в кусты, убедись, что Петерманы не устроили барбекю на заднем дворе и не видят тебя.  
6) Не раздражайся, когда Дженсен не обращает на тебя внимания.  
7) Не делай глупостей, чтобы заставить Дженсена обратить на тебя внимание. Это неприлично и убого, поэтому, сколько бы внимания он на тебя НЕ обращал, не запихивай в штаны банку от пива и не шепчи ему в ухо: «Гляди-ка, что у меня для тебя есть», потому что это действительно неприлично, особенно, когда рядом никого нет, чтобы посмеяться, только ты и он, а только ты, трущийся пахом о его бедро – это немного подозрительно и немного... очень по-голубому.  
8) Не оставляй блокнот на видном месте._

***

Джареду нравится участвовать в конвенциях. Там весело, и большинство фанатов, с которыми он встречается - милые, уважаемые и вменяемые люди, за исключением некоторых, которые пугают его до чертиков, потому что он терпеть не может, когда его лапают за задницу четырнадцатилетние девочки или женщины старше его мамы.   
Дженсен же ненавидит коны, потому что не любит сюрпризы. Он предпочитает знать, что его ждет, чтобы можно было заранее подготовиться. Он не любит неожиданные вопросы, которые иногда задают фанаты. Перед обычным интервью ему за несколько дней дают список вопросов, чтобы у него было время подумать, как он хочет на них ответить, и он имеет право решать, о чем его можно спрашивать, а о чем – не стоит. Но под пристальным вниманием чересчур эмоциональных – а иногда чересчур возбужденных – фанатов ему неуютно.  
Джаред понимает, почему Дженсен всегда с опаской относится к таким вещам, но ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы он согласился участвовать в этой конвенции. Ладно, технически Дженсен согласился на участие, но вынужден был отменить все в последнюю минуту, потому что график съемок не позволил ему присутствовать. Но все равно, это же Даллас, и если бы Дженсен смог приехать, пусть всего на один день, было бы здорово. Они бы были на своей родной земле, в окружении земляков-техасцев, и Дженсену было бы комфортно, потому что дом его родителей всего в двадцати минутах езды от отеля, где проходит конвенция.   
Джаред нервничает, объявляя, что они с Сэнди расстались. Ему кажется, что он обязан сказать фанатам правду, а правда в том, что они с Сэнди хотели разного от жизни. Она хотела остаться в Калифорнии, учиться, завести семью и купить маленькую собачку. Джаред хотел жениться на ней. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что он должен жениться на ней. Они так долго были вместе, и это казалось правильным поступком, но на самом деле не было. И совсем не важно, что он считал смех Дженсена лучшим на свете, потому что у Сэнди тоже был прекрасный смех, и все равно что-то между ними было не так, Сэнди тоже это знала. Они не совсем подходили друг другу.  
Один из первых вопросов, который из зала задают Джареду – не хотел бы он сняться с Дженсеном в кино и не скучает ли он, когда они не снимаются вместе. Джаред совсем не задумывается, поэтому отвечает честно. Он бы с удовольствием снялся с Дженсеном в кино, и он действительно скучает каждый раз, когда между съемками происходит перерыв. Сложно не скучать, когда практически каждый день девять месяцев в году проводишь вместе с кем-то, а потом, в один прекрасный день, этого человека, которого ты привык хлопать по плечу, нет рядом, и некому обзывать тебя идиотом и смеяться над твоей большой головой и длинными пальцами. Так что Джаред болтает и болтает о том, почему он скучает по Дженсену, и не успевает опомниться, как рассказывает, что позавчера они почти час трепались по телефону. На самом деле это значит, что они проговорили три часа вчера и еще час этим утром, и единственная причина, почему разговор получился таким коротким, заключалась только в том, что Дженсену был назначен прием у дерматолога. Похоже, у него началась какая-то аллергическая реакция на грим, и появилась сыпь.

***

[бланк отеля Hyatt Regency]

_что можно/нельзя на конвенциях  
1) Отвечать на все вопросы о Дженсене не больше, чем тремя предложениями.  
2) Не говорить о Дженсене, если больше никто не говорит.  
3) Не кричать: «Привет, мама и папа», когда видишь родителей Дженсена. (Не забыть перед отъездом послать им открытку с благодарностью за визит).  
4) Не называть Дженсена красавчиком, когда его нет рядом, и он не может за это над тобой посмеяться.  
5) Не оставлять записки на гостиничных бланках в номере, потому что туда может вломиться какая-нибудь чокнутая фанатка, найти их, показать Дженсену и сломать тебе жизнь.  
6) Стараться не делать такой мечтательный взгляд, когда говоришь о Дженсене.  
7) Брать на сцену бумажные полотенца.  
8) Не забывать просить, чтобы кондиционеры включали на полную мощность.  
9) Не потеть так сильно. Ты довольно противный, когда потный.  
10) Упаковать пару запасных флаконов с дезодорантом._

***

Когда Дженсен появляется в доме Джареда, там все так же, как и было два месяца назад, когда он уезжал. Коробки с его одеждой и другими вещами, которые он привез на хранение, все еще лежат в одной из свободных спален на первом этаже, нетронутые. Гостиная очищена от всякого хлама, кухня выглядит так, будто в ней месяцами никто ничего не готовил, потому что никто и не готовил. Все в доме Джареда чисто, аккуратно и в полном порядке. Что, черт возьми, он здесь делает? Дженсен не может здесь жить. Ему нужно найти собственное жилье, и как можно быстрее.  
Через два дня у Джареда день рождения, и Дженсен пытается придумать, как бы им отпраздновать джаредовы двадцать шесть. Джаред все еще на съемках в Остине и приедет только завтра утром, и если бы Дженсен был более хорошим другом – или, по крайней мере, другом, у которого больше свободного времени – он бы запланировал что-нибудь расточительное и экстравагантное еще несколько месяцев назад. Но Джаред не любитель кричащих вещей и роскошных товаров, если только это не часы, и Дженсен знает, что его приятель будет доволен, даже если они устроят в этот день барбекю или проведут его за видеоиграми. Жалко только, что большинство их друзей либо в Калифорнии, либо в Техасе, либо в отпуске, потому что было бы здорово, если бы Джаред мог приехать домой, где его поджидала бы куча людей, готовых отпраздновать его день рождения.  
Утром, перед тем, как Джаред должен появиться дома, Дженсен едет на рынок и покупает десять килограммовых стейков. Да, это много мяса, но ему ведь предстоит кормить Джареда. Он звонит нескольким ассистенткам со съемок, парочке техников и осветителей и рассказывает им про барбекю. Народу будет немного, но Джареду нравятся эти люди, Дженсену нравятся эти люди, это их друзья, которым плевать на жизнь знаменитостей и звездные статусы. Джаред и Дженсен нравятся им просто потому что... короче, просто нравятся, и именно это делает их семьей.

***

Кому: Дженсен Эклз   
От кого: Дж.Т. Падалеки   
Тема: Ненавижу летать!

Чувак, я буду дома только завтра! Застрял в Квебеке, что-то не так с самолетом, и теперь придется ждать до утра, до следующего рейса. С днем рождения меня.

Джаред Падалеки  
"Tell me all the places we could go.  
And count the headlights passing on the road,  
A long, long time ago..."   
Better Than Ezra, At The Stars

\---  
Кому: Дж.Т. Падалеки   
От кого: Дженсен Эклз   
Тема: RE: Ненавижу летать!

Отстой. Похоже, придется отменить твою вечеринку. Да, кстати... сюрприз! Наверное, теперь тебе можно об этом сказать. Пока не забыл... где у тебя лежит открывашка?

Дж  
\---

Кому: Дженсен Эклз   
От кого: Дж.Т. Падалеки   
Тема: Ты самый, самый лучший в мире друг. Во всем мире!

Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал! Дженсен, старик, спасибо, что вообще об этом подумал. Чувствую себя дерьмово, потому что не попадаю к вам, но серьезно... я тронут. Я мог бы сейчас расплакаться, вообще-то, я бы сейчас расплакался, если бы не торчал посреди переполненного аэропорта и не боялся, что могут подумать обо мне местные. О, черт, мужик, я только что вспомнил, что у меня закончилось угощение для собак! Ты не мог бы сгонять в магазин и купить что-нибудь для Харли и Сэди? Я бы тебя не просил, но они будут капризничать после перелета, и я хочу, чтобы у них было что-нибудь вкусненькое, когда они приедут домой. А открывашка в правом нижнем ящике шкафа, за ковшиком, между бутылкой красного вина и чистящим средством.

Джаред Падалеки  
"Tell me all the places we could go.  
And count the headlights passing on the road,  
A long, long time ago..."  
Better Than Ezra, At The Stars

\---  
Кому: Дж.Т. Падалеки   
От кого: Дженсен Эклз   
Тема: RE: Ты самый, самый лучший в мире друг. 

Зачем ты прячешь открывашку? И почему вино стоит рядом с чистящим средством? Это опасно. Что, если однажды я напьюсь, случайно схвачу бутылку с очистителем и выпью? Тогда ты будешь виноват в моей смерти. И не переживай из-за вечеринки. Решим, как отпраздновать твой день рождения в эти выходные, правда, не парься. Я тебя знаю, и знаю, что ты себя коришь, но, правда, не надо. Я ведь все организовал в последний момент. Утром, когда собирался на рынок, заметил, что у тебя кое-чего нет, так что все купил и, скажем так... об угощении для собак можешь не беспокоиться. Хотя я не мог вспомнить, что именно они любят, поэтому купил несколько с разными вкусами. К твоему сведению, почему-то мне кажется, что им не понравится индейка... просто интуиция.

Дж  
\---

Кому: Дженсен Эклз   
От кого: Дж.Т. Падалеки   
Тема: Джейн Фонда любит тебя.

Опять пробуешь на вкус собачий корм? Нам опять стоит об этом поговорить? Ты, должно быть, умираешь от скуки. Обычно ты никогда столько не печатаешь. Ты либо скучаешь, либо не спишь, либо в тебе слишком много энергии. 

Джаред Падалеки  
"Tell me all the places we could go.  
And count the headlights passing on the road,  
A long, long time ago..."   
Better Than Ezra, At The Stars

\---  
Кому: Дж.Т. Падалеки   
От кого: Дженсен Эклз   
Тема: RE: Джейн Фонда любит тебя. 

Все вышеперечисленное. Кроме поедания собачьего корма. Это отвратительно.  
Дж

***

Джаред не помнит, чтобы спина Дженсена была раньше такой крепкой. Такое ощущение, что он обнимает дерево, потому что каждое место на теле Дженсена, до которого он дотрагивается, будто из камня, твердое и прочное. Джаред рад видеть его снова. С тех пор, как они были вместе, прошло три месяца, но от того, как Дженсен ему улыбается, Джареду кажется, что он прожил без этой улыбки лет пятьдесят.   
\- Ты качался, – Дженсен смеется, сжимая бицепс Джареда.  
\- На себя посмотри, - ухмыляется Джаред, сдавливая в ответ его трицепс. – Ты больше меня!  
Они стоят в гостиной Джареда, сжимая плечи друг друга, улыбаясь, как идиоты, и Джаред не выдерживает и опять обнимает Дженсена. Крепко, так крепко, что им обоим трудно дышать. Он прижимает Дженсена так близко к себе, что чувствует стук его сердца, биение в грудной клетке, и держит еще крепче.  
\- Ну так, - Дженсен начинает отстраняться, - теперь, когда мы пережили момент в духе «Золотых девчонок», может, поедим?  
\- Не хочешь пойти в «Стейкхаус Мортона»?  
\- Не, я думал, мы могли бы пожарить мясо прямо здесь. Я купил кучу стейков для твоей вечеринки, которая не случилась. Нельзя же позволить отличному мясу пропасть.  
\- Ты, мой друг, просто гений.

***

[из блокнота]

_Как разыграть соседа по квартире  
1) Рассыпать несколько пакетиков Кул-Эйда по простыне и одеялу. Когда Дженсен вспотеет во сне, Кул-Эйд оставит пятна на коже на несколько дней. Классика! Использовать вкусы: тропический пунш или вишня.  
2) Трюк с майонезом. Нужно:  
\- майонез  
\- перья (или что-нибудь еще, чем можно пощекотать нос Дженсена)  
\- спящий Дженсен  
3) Погуглить еще розыгрыши_

***

Жить с Джаредом совсем не плохо. Даже можно сказать, здорово. Ни в одной из свободных спален в доме Джареда нет мебели, но у него есть надувной матрас, и хотя Дженсен думает, что спать на нем неудобно и жестко, все совсем не так плохо. Хотя, если честно, первые несколько дней проходят довольно странно. Они так долго были друзьями, но все равно так много не знают друг о друге. Или, по крайней мере, на многое не обращали внимания, а о многом забыли. Правда, сложно забыть, как громко храпит Джаред.  
От его храпа краска со стен сыпется. Серьезно, в следующий раз, когда Дженсен будет в спальне Джареда, специально внимательно осмотрит стены, только чтобы найти доказательство своим словам.

***

\- Почему на твоей пижаме обезьяньи морды? – сонно интересуется Джаред и пихает в рот ложку хлопьев.  
\- Почему ты кладешь бананы в хлопья? – отвечает вопросом Дженсен, подтаскивая стул поближе к обеденному столу. Мама Джареда лично выбрала этот комплект из вишневого дерева, из-за чего гости, приходящие к Джареду, вечно над ним смеются. Это чудесный комплект, но он намного дороже, чем остальные предметы мебели, и немного... женственный, что, собственно, и является основной причиной подколок и шуток.  
\- Почему ты НЕ кладешь бананы в хлопья?   
\- Потому что это отвратительно, Джаред. У клубники вкус намного лучше. И мне нравится моя пижама.  
\- Она похожа на пижаму детсадовца.  
\- Это пижама. Пижамы должны выглядеть несерьезно и немного по-детски. Это правило.  
\- И где ты нашел это правило? В какой книжке?  
Дженсен поднимает голову от тарелки и устало трет глаза. Он не отвечает Джареду. Только ухмыляется, и Джаред улыбается в ответ.

***

**Розыгрыши: первый раунд**

\- Черт, что это такое? Джаред, что ты сделал? – голос у Дженсена совсем не веселый, но он улыбается, поэтому Джаред знает, что можно спокойно расхохотаться ему прямо в лицо.  
\- Ого. Ты выглядишь таким...  
\- Красным, Джаред! Я красный! Что это за фигня? Посмотри на простыни! Какого черта? Почему все красное?  
\- Понятия не имею, - Джаред хохочет так сильно, что Сэди заглядывает в комнату Дженсена и гавкает, давая Джареду понять, что тоже хочет поучаствовать в шутке.  
\- Какого хрена, Джаред! Это Кул-Эйд? – Дженсен пялится на свои руки в красных пятнах, вишневые и розовые разводы покрывают их до самых плеч. Джаред ждет не дождется, когда Дженсен увидит свое лицо, потому что знает, что тогда-то и начнется настоящая паника.  
 _Розыгрыши: Джаред – 1, Дженсен – 0_

***

Вторая неделя жизни в доме Джареда проходит легко и гладко. Они снова снимаются, и это хорошо, потому что им есть чем заняться, и плохо, потому что у Дженсена совсем нет времени на поиски жилья. А еще он готов пустить надувной матрас Джареда в плаванье по заливу. В буквальном смысле. Он может поспорить, что чертова штука поплывет просто отлично.   
Именно Джаред предлагает купить спальный гарнитур. Дженсен убеждает его, что он по-прежнему полон намерений найти себе квартиру или дом, но приобрести кровать, от которой не будет болеть спина, совсем не помешает.  
Довольно забавно получается, когда продавец в мебельном думает, что Дженсен с Джаредом - пара. На полсекунды Дженсен немного раздражается из-за того, как она не сводит с них глаз, задавая миллион вопросов ни о чем. Как будто ей все равно, о чем говорить, лишь бы продолжать разговор. Единственное, о чем она не спрашивает: правда ли, что они вместе, но Дженсен знает, что она так думает. И Джаред совсем в этой ситуации не помогает - подпрыгивает на одном из выставленных в зале матрасов и сообщает Дженсену, что «он идеально подойдет для твоей спины... мягкий, но не слишком».  
\- Джаред, - ворчит Дженсен, как только женщина отходит. – Мне кажется, леди решила, что мы вместе.  
\- Мы вместе, - ухмыляется Джаред.  
\- Нет! Вместе, – Дженсен делает большие глаза. Соединяет большой и указательный пальцы левой руки в кольцо и несколько раз тычет в него указательным пальцем правой. – В таком смысле вместе.  
\- А... аа... – улыбка Джареда бледнеет, когда до него доходит. – Ну вот, теперь мне неловко.  
\- А я теперь понимаю, что чувствуют Сэм и Дин.

***

[с наладонника Дж.Р. Эклза]

Что нельзя делать в доме Джареда  
1) Не мастурбировать в душе.  
2) Не петь в душе.  
3) Не петь в душе, пока мастурбируешь, потому что тогда в душ ворвется Джаред, чтобы посмеяться над тем, что ты знаешь наизусть почти все песни Tears for fears.  
4) Не говорить Джареду, что он без проблем может принять душ вместе с тобой, ожидая при этом, что он не полезет за занавеску. Потому что это ведь Джаред, тебе ли не знать, что он так и сделает.  
5) Не смеяться, когда Джаред полезет к тебе под душ, не раздеваясь, и попытается потереть тебе спину.  
6) Позволить Джареду потереть тебе спину, только заставить его сначала раздеться.

***

Кому: Дженсен Эклз   
От кого: Сюьзан Кармайкл   
Тема: В ответ на ваш запрос.

Агентство недвижимости Британской Колумбии с сожалением вынуждено информировать вас, что мы больше не можем предоставлять вам наши услуги. Мы показали вам более пятидесяти домов и очевидно, что наши предложения не отвечают вашим потребностям. Мы желаем вам успеха в поисках дома.

Сьюзан Кармайкл,  
начальник отдела продаж   
АН Британской Колумбии

***

**Розыгрыши: седьмой раунд**

\- Серьезно? Это лучшее, что ты смог придумать? – Джаред смеется, потому что на самом деле он немного завидует, что не ему первому пришла в голову эта идея.  
\- Это круто, и ты сам это знаешь! – Дженсен с видом триумфатора вскидывает руки вверх и смотрит, как остатки золотисто-зеленой воды крутятся в водовороте на дне ванной.  
\- Что это за фигня? Почему у меня кожа вся липкая? Что это... - Джаред замолкает, наклоняется над ванной и принюхивается. – Конфетами пахнет... Дженсен, ты запихал конфеты в душевую насадку?  
Дженсен хохочет, опираясь на раковину и хватаясь за бока, пытаясь между приступами смеха перевести дыхание. Ему как-то удается выдавить «леденцы», и тут же увернуться от летящего в голову мокрого полотенца.  
 _Розыгрыши: Дженсен – 3, Джаред – 4_

***

Джареду нравится, что когда он приходит домой, там его ждет отличный горячий ужин. Дженсену тоже это нравится, поэтому, когда они возвращаются домой в пятницу вечером после девятичасового съемочного дня, они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются.  
\- Чувак, - начинает Джаред, - не стоило.  
\- Я ничего не делал, - отвечает Дженсен, и у Джареда сердце уходят в пятки.  
\- Думаешь, кто-то вломился в дом?  
\- Зачем кому-то вламываться в дом и готовить ужин?  
\- Не знаю, - шепчет Джаред, закрывая за ними дверь. – Стой здесь. Я проверю.  
\- Я тебе кто, твоя подружка-школьница? Пошли. Если это какой-нибудь псих, которому нравится душить людей тушеным мясом, то пусть лучше нас будет двое против одного.   
\- Это разумно.  
Со сжатыми кулаками они на цыпочках движутся к кухне. Что бы ни тушилось в духовке, пахнет это божественно, и когда у Дженсена внезапно урчит в желудке, Джаред едва не подпрыгивает до потолка.   
\- Кто там? – Раздавшийся с кухни голос, хриплый, с канадским акцентом, безусловно, им знаком.  
\- Клифф! Ты нас до усрачки напугал! – Джаред облегченно смеется. – Дженсен от испуга даже за руку меня схватил.  
\- Ага, размечтался. - Дженсен вздыхает.  
\- Кэрол подумала, что вы не откажетесь от ужина домашнего приготовления. У нас столько еды осталось, и я все еще храню ключ, так что...  
\- Ясно. От еды мы никогда не откажемся. – Джаред отодвигает стул и улыбается Дженсену, ожидая, когда тот сядет. – Дженсен?

***

[из телефона Дж.Т. Падалеки]

28 августа 2008  
список дел

• купить пиво  
• забрать вещи Дженсена из химчистки  
• забрать лекарства Дженсена из аптеки  
• перезвонить маме  
• перезвонить Джеффу  
• перенести прием Дженсена у врача  
• отправить Дженсену сообщение  
• купить струны для гитары Дженсена

***

Официально он так и не переезжал, но спустя шесть недель и Дженсену, и Джареду становится ясно, что фактически они живут вместе. Кое-какая почта для Дженсена даже стала приходить на адрес Джареда, и никто из них не знает, как именно это получилось, потому что Дженсен не помнит, чтобы заполнял какие-нибудь заявления в почтовом отделении. Вообще-то в итоге получается совсем не плохо, все это совместное проживание. Они могут больше репетировать, они развлекаются, и Джареду нравится, что Сэди и Харли периодически спят на кровати Дженсена, потому что бывают ночи, когда ему хочется, чтобы его кровать принадлежала только ему.  
Между ними существует негласное соглашение, что первый этаж занимает Дженсен, а второй – Джаред. И там, и там по две спальни, в одной на первом этаже спит Дженсен, а вторую превратили в кабинет. У Джареда спальня огромная, почти как мини-квартира, и большую часть времени Дженсен проводит там, развалившись на диване или с пультом в руках рубясь с Джаредом в Xbox-360. Много ночей проведено в таких сражениях и, ладно, большую часть этих сражений Джаред выигрывает, но Дженсен в детстве практически не играл в видеоигры. Его родители были из тех, кто не позволяют своим детям смотреть телевизор больше часа в день, не говоря уже об играх в приставки. У Джареда есть преимущество в пятнадцать лет, но Дженсен спокойно к этому относится. Ему просто нравится проводить время с Джаредом, нравится сидеть у него в спальне, слушать его смех после каждого своего промаха и притворяться, что он сердится, когда Джаред выигрывает.  
А иногда Дженсену кажется, что Джаред специально дает ему выиграть. Он может это сказать по тому, как Джаред смотрит на него искоса, как усмехается. И иногда от того, как лампа освещает глаза Джареда, Дженсену хочется наклониться над разделяющей их подушкой и просто... просто... просто сделать какую-нибудь глупость, но он не двигается, потому что он умный и не собирается рисковать. Потому что это единственное, что помогает ему сохранить рассудок, когда Джаред случайно касается его рукой, увлекшись игрой в Grand Turismo, и не убирает ее.  
Господи, как в детском саду. Правда. Дженсену кажется, что они держатся за руки и, воспользовавшись случаем, он краешком глаза смотрит на Джареда. Джаред смотрит на него. Джаред не сводит с него глаз, и Дженсен не уверен, почему тоже поворачивается к нему, но все равно поворачивается, и их взгляды встречаются, и... да, детский сад. Потому что потом цифровые машинки на экране куда-то врезаются, и они оба подпрыгивают на месте от звуков корежащейся стали и бьющегося стекла.  
\- Пойду я, наверное, спать, - Дженсен встает. Он нервничает, как будто его самый большой секрет вот-вот будет раскрыт.  
\- Ага... – Джаред все смотрит на него, и под тяжестью этого взгляда Дженсен чувствует себя так, словно он голый, а не в смешной синей пижаме с обезьяньими мордами, над которой Джаред все время смеется.  
\- Спокойно ночи.

***

**Розыгрыши: двенадцатый раунд**

\- Это убого, - произносит Дженсен, садясь на кровати и пинками скидывая одеяло на пол.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джаред со вздохом. – У меня кончились идеи.  
\- И ты не смог придумать ничего лучше этого? Правда? Такое убожество. Просто невероятное убожество.  
\- Я знаю. Мне даже стыдно.  
\- А мне стыдно за тебя, – Дженсен откидывается на подушку и отворачивается от мигающего света фонариков, которые держит в руках Джаред. – Ты, правда, думал, будто я поверю, что в наш дом врезался грузовик? Дом стоит на холме.  
\- Нет, - обиженно бурчит Джаред, выключая фонарики, - но попытаться стоило. По-моему, у меня Гугл сломался. В мире больше не осталось классных розыгрышей!  
 _Розыгрыши: Джаред – 6, Дженсен – 6. Ничья. Игра окончена._

***

Кому: Джейсон М   
От кого: Дженсен Эклз   
Тема: Мне нужно найти новое жилье

По-моему, я схожу с ума.  
Помоги!

\---   
Кому: Дженсен Эклз   
От кого: Джейсон М   
Тема: RE: Мне нужно найти новое жилье

Опять сексуальные сны о Джареде? Может, тебе стоит перестать валяться на его кровати и играть в приставку. И прекрати приглашать его принять душ вместе с тобой.

Джейсон  
«Воображение важнее знания»  
Альберт Эйнштейн

\---  
Кому: Джейсон М   
От кого: Дженсен Эклз   
Тема: Мог бы и посочувствовать!

У него кровать такая мягкая. И от него чудесно пахнет. И у него классное тело, и, блядь, утром он опять пришел в ванную, пока я был в душе, и чистил зубы. И оставался там почти пятнадцать минут, просто болтал со мной, пока я не закончил. Он даже передал мне полотенце.

Дженсен

\---  
Кому: Дженсен Эклз   
От кого: Джейсон М   
Тема: Ты сам виноват!

Вы, парни, как семейная пара. Стив сидит рядом и хочет, чтобы я передал тебе, что вы с Джаредом в буквальном смысле как чертова семейная пара потому что: вы живете вместе, но не занимаетесь сексом; у вас есть домашние животные; ты всегда готовишь для него (по-гейски, Дженсен... это так по-гейски, даже для тебя); у вас есть домашние животные; вы вместе ходите за продуктами; вы делитесь одеждой, вы бы и ботинками делились, если бы у него размер ноги не был бы как у тиранозавра; он болтает с тобой, пока ты в душе; он забирает твои вещи из химчистки; он знает про все твои аллергии на продукты и... господи, парни, вы как женатая парочка. Дженсен, я знаю, что тебе трудно в это поверить, но, может, он не настолько натурал, как ты считаешь. Серьезно, только подумай: он расстается со своей горячей подружкой и тут же приглашает тебя жить вместе? Тебе не кажется, что это немного по-гейски? Совсем-совсем?   
Господи, да кого я обманываю? Ты самый гетеросексуальный педик, которого я знаю.

Джейсон  
«Воображение важнее знания»  
Альберт Эйнштейн

\---  
Кому: Джейсон М  
От кого: Дженсен Эклз  
Тема: RE: Ты сам виноват!

Я не готовлю для него! Ну, не всегда. Эй, если я готовлю себе завтрак, то это вполне естественно - сделать его на двоих. И я... он не... Я уверен. Я знаком с ним четыре года, и если бы он западал на парней, или на меня, я бы об этом знал. Но он не западает, по крайней мере, мне так кажется, но иногда... я не знаю. Я просто не хочу все испортить, потому что... что, если я ему не нравлюсь? Мне же ним еще работать. Мне нужно переехать, но, черт, старик, у меня совсем нет времени на поиски квартиры, а у него такой классный дом, потому что все буквально в двух шагах и никаких чокнутых фанатов через дорогу, как было у Тима и... блядь, ну я и попал!

Дженсен

***

Джаред и сам не знает, почему разрешил Дженсену выбрать фильм. Он должен был догадаться, что тот, конечно же, выберет диск с фильмом М. Найта Шьямалана. Джаред ненавидит картины Шьямалана. За исключением «Шестого чувства», потому что это кино охренительно с любой точки зрения, но большинство – если не все – из остальных его картин всегда вгоняют его в депрессию. Так что, когда Дженсен появляется в гостиной с диском с «Таинственным лесом», Джаред готов отменить их киновечер.  
\- По-моему, мы решили, что будем смотреть ужасы.  
\- Чувак, этот фильм очень страшный. – Дженсен вставляет диск в плеер, потом гасит свет и устраивается рядом с Джаредом на диване. – Передай попкорн.  
\- Нет. Попкорн держу я. Не хочу, чтобы ты добавил туда сахар.  
\- А что не так с сахаром в попкорне? – Интересуется Дженсен немного обиженно.  
\- Потому что это неестественно! Попкорн и масло, Дженсен. Маааслоооо. А не сахар.  
\- Точно, Гомер. Дай сюда. – Смеясь, Дженсен тянется через колени Джареда к миске.  
\- Нет! – Джаред поднимает ее над головой.  
Он совсем не ожидает, что восемьдесят с лишним килограмм Дженсена окажутся у него на коленях, поэтому, когда локоть Дженсена впивается ему в бок, он хохочет и опрокидывает миску с попкорном Дженсену на голову. Дженсен издает такой странный полузадушенный смешок, как будто не может решить, рассмеяться ему или обидеться. Он валится на Джареда, прижимаясь спиной к его коленям и закидывая голову на ручку дивана.   
Голубое сияние от экрана телевизора озаряет его лицо, и когда Джаред смотрит на него сверху вниз, он и сам не понимает, что толкает его, что заставляет протянуть руку и стряхнуть ядрышки попкорна с волос Дженсена, но он это делает. Дженсен смотрит на него, распахнув глаза, его рот открывается и закрывается, но он не издает ни звука.  
\- Я могу... могу приготовить еще попкорн, - предлагает Джаред, его рука все еще у лица Дженсена, пальцы едва не касаются щеки. Когда Дженсен лениво ему улыбается, у Джареда внутри что-то сжимается.  
\- Неплохо бы, - тихо произносит Дженсен и садится, молча соскальзывает с джаредовых колен, надеясь, что Джаред заметит его покрасневшее лицо и сделает первый шаг, и тогда этот шаг не придется делать Дженсену.  
Они сидят и притворяются, что смотрят кино, но где-то между эпизодом, в котором Брайс Даллас Ховард падает в яму, и «Большим Откровением», Дженсен растягивается на диване. Он бормочет что-то о том, что устал, и закидывает ноги Джареду на колени. Джаред не понимает, почему это совсем не кажется ему странным, зачем он хватает Дженсена за большой палец сквозь носок, и почему Дженсен не пинает его, когда он сильными пальцами начинает разминать ему ступню.   
\- Здорово... – сонно выдыхает Дженсен.  
\- Тебе больше не позволено выбирать фильмы, - говорит Джаред еле слышно.  
\- Как скажешь, старик.

***

Джаред просыпается не в своей постели. Он знает, что не пил, потому что голова не болит от похмелья, а на языке нет вкуса виски. По висящему на стене постеру Аль Пачино он понимает, что находится в комнате Дженсена, что, в свою очередь, означает, что он в кровати Дженсена. Но почему он здесь, и самый важный вопрос – почему Дженсен спит рядом с ним?  
Джаред проверяет свою одежду. Слава богу, они оба одеты, и у него ничего нигде не болит и не ноет. Он собирается начать паниковать, но тут вспоминает, как проснулся на диване в четыре утра с затекшей от неудобной позы шеей и без всякой задней мысли двинулся в сторону ближайшей спальни.   
Он смутно помнит, как Дженсен прикрикивает на него, чтобы он снял ботинки, прежде чем лезть на кровать, но не прогоняет, и остальная ночь проходит как в тумане. Вообще-то нет, никакого тумана. Джаред спал. Дженсен спал. Они спали в одной постели, и Джареду даже кажется немного забавным, что для человека, проспавшего всего четыре часа, он давно не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим.

***

[из блокнота]

_Как сохранить рассудок, живя с Дженсеном:  
не засыпать в его кровати.  
2) Не говорить ему, что его волосы чудесно смотрятся, когда он их ерошит.  
3) Не обращать внимания, когда он ерошит волосы.  
4) Не говорить ему, что его глаза кажутся еще зеленее, когда он улыбается (ситуация становится неловкой, а ехать домой в тишине совсем невесело).  
5) Не болтать с ним, пока он принимает душ.  
6) Вообще-то, не нужно даже заходить в ванную, когда он принимает душ, потому что, когда Дженсен в душе, ты знаешь, что он, скорей всего, треплет петушка, так что заканчивай вести себя как извращенец и оставь его в покое.  
7) Не мечтай о нем.  
8) Не смотри на его губы, когда он говорит, потому что от этого у тебя кружится голова, а потом ты чувствуешь себя как влюбленный подросток.  
9) Хватит быть неудачником._

***

Она идет как по маслу, их совместная жизнь. Они едут на работу утром и возвращаются домой вечером. Иногда Дженсен готовит, а иногда готовит Джаред, но чаще они просто заказывают пиццу и валяются на диване с пивом в руках, потом пару часов играют в Nintendo или бренчат на гитарах.   
У Дженсена приятный голос, и когда Джаред наигрывает «At The Stars» Better Than Ezrа, он не может избавиться от ощущения охватившего его счастья, какого-то удовлетворения, чувства того, что его дом теперь – это не просто крыша над головой, а настоящий дом. Потому что... да бога ради, у него печенье готовится в духовке. Харли и Сэди валяются на диване рядом с Дженсеном. А сам Джаред сидит на ручке дивана, голова Дженсена практически лежит у него на коленях, и они не сводят друг с друга глаз и улыбаются.  
И Джаред делает первый шаг. Это всего лишь легкое движение пальцев, чтобы смахнуть прядь волос со лба Дженсена, но этого хватает. Это все, что им нужно, чтобы сломать то напряжение, что росло между ними годами. Все, что им нужно, чтобы забыть о годах несказанных слов и негласных обещаний, и молчаливых сожалений.  
Джаред наклоняется, а Дженсен тянется вверх. Когда их губы встречаются, в этом нет ничего неловкого или странного, или грубого – ничего из того, что они ожидали и чего опасались. Поцелуй кажется естественным и правильным, и когда он заканчивается, они отстраняются, улыбаясь, как пара влюбленных идиотов, из тех, что не могут посмотреть друг другу в глаза без того, чтобы не покраснеть и не отвернуться.

***

Джаред не стучится, прежде чем войти. Он просто вваливается в ванную в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, и Дженсен даже не вздрагивает, когда Джаред отдергивает занавеску и смотрит на него, робко улыбаясь, наклонив голову, челка падает ему на глаза. Он, похоже, нервничает и стоит у душа, как будто ждет чего-то.  
\- Не хочешь потереть мне спину? – спрашивает Дженсен и пихает голову под струю воды, чтобы заглушить стук своего бешено колотящегося сердца.  
Грудь Джареда кажется невероятно горячей, когда он прижимается к спине Дженсена. Чувствовать его тело так близко – это так ново, возбуждающе и пугающе, и, святой Моисей, Дженсен думает, что дышать больше совсем не обязательно, потому что Джаред Падалеки целует его шею и все остальное в мире уже неважно.

***

[из блокнота]

_Как не влюбиться в своего коллегу по съемкам / соседа и/или лучшего друга  
1) не жить с ним в одном доме  
2) выбросить этот список. Просто невозможно не влюбиться в своего коллегу по съемкам / соседа и/или лучшего друга, если этот коллега по съемкам / сосед и/или лучший друг – Дженсен Эклз, потому что Дженсен Эклз охренительно потрясающий._

***

[с наладонника Дж.Р. Эклза]

Почему переехать к Джареду Падалеки было лучшей в мире идеей:  
1) Джаред заправляет кровать _V_  
2) Джаред чистит ванную _V_  
3) Джаред выносит мусор _V_  
 ~~4) Джаред берет с заглотом _V_~~  
4) Джаред обожает обниматься _V_


End file.
